1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel organic compound having an azaindenochrysene skeleton and an organic light-emitting device having this novel organic compound as an organic light-emitting device material.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting device is a device which includes a thin film which contains a fluorescent or phosphorescent organic compound and is interposed between electrodes, in which an exciton of the fluorescent or phosphorescent compound is generated when a hole and an electron are injected from the respective electrodes and which makes use of light radiated upon return of the exciton to its ground state. The recent progress of an organic light emitting device is significant, and the device suggests its potential to use in a wide variety of applications because of the following reasons. The device shows a high luminance at a low applied voltage. In addition, the device has a variety of emission wavelengths. Furthermore, the device can be a thin, light-weight light emitting device with high-speed responsiveness.
However, at present, an optical output with additionally higher luminance, or additionally higher conversion efficiency has been needed. In addition, the organic light emitting device still has many problems in terms of durability. For example, the device changes over time owing to long-term use, and deteriorates owing to an atmospheric gas containing oxygen, or to humidity or the like. Further, assuming that the device is applied to a full-color display or the like, the device must emit blue light, green light, and red light each having good color purity, but the problems concerning the color purity have not been sufficiently solved yet.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-311786 describes using azanaphthofluoranthene derivative compound as a green light-emitting material. The skeleton of such a compound places a limitation on light-emitting materials with a wavelength longer than that of green light.